


The Two Times They Almost Kissed And The First Time They Did

by awkwardly_antisocial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, my first romance work lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_antisocial/pseuds/awkwardly_antisocial
Summary: It's been two years since the battle and Draco wants to redeem himself. His resolution helps him start a friendship with a certain green eyed man. And it slowly develops into more than friendship.The titles says all





	The Two Times They Almost Kissed And The First Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter  
> Also, I tried and idk how it worked out

The first time they almost kissed was two years after the war. They were sitting in Harry's auror office, calmly drinking tea. There was a lot of uncomfortable silence, nervous stutters and forced smiles. Why were the two former enemies, who hated each other's guts in the school days, currently drinking tea together? Draco. He wanted to redeem himself. No, scratch that, he _needed_ to redeem himself. He felt like he couldn't move on if he doesn't make up for his mistakes. He knew he's done a lot of bad things in the past, he knew how horrible of a person he used to be. But, he liked to think that he's changed. The war and almost getting sent to Azkaban woke him up. A lot of changes were made in the past few years, starting from changing a group of friends, to standing up to the part of his family who weren't as accepting of his new ideals as his mother was. He still had some prejudice in him left, but that's how he was raised, those beliefs were carved into his mind and a lot of time will pass before he's able to let them go.

People were slowly starting to heal their wounds, to recover. Of course, recovering won't be easy. It's going to hurt, to burn, it might completely destroy you. But it will be okay in the end. At least, that's what everyone says. And Draco, being a Death Eater in the past, felt like he was to blame as well. So, he wanted to spit out the words that have been eating him out on the inside for the past two years, to free himself of that stone in his chest that's been weighting him down all this time.

But why start from Potter? The answer is gratitude. His father was sent to Azkaban for a quite a few years, but his mother and him somehow got away. And the reason their punishment wasn't as severe as it was for the rest of the Death Eaters? Potter insisted. He went to the court and made the judge open the case, look at things his point of view. He insisted Draco was forced into it, his mother wasn't exactly a Death Eater, and his father wasn't as bad as the rest, he gave many strong arguments and evidence. In the end, it worked. But during all this, he didn't say a word to the Malfoys, didn't even spare them a glance. As soon as the case was closed, he disappeared. And Draco was finally able to approach him now. Unfortunately, judging by the silence, which was so tense it was almost hard to breathe, and his internal struggle to speak up, it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

„ _Thanks for the help, Potter."_

_No, that sounds too sarcastic._

„ _Sorry I was a dick. Thanks for the help."_

_No, that's too shitty._

„Malfoy?", Harry's voice interrupted his inner monologue.

„Yeah, sorry, spaced out for a moment.", the blonde replied, looking at his tea.

Harry let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, „Look, there must be a reason you're here. I don't mean to be rude, but I _am_ a busy man, so.."

Draco closed his eyes and after a few seconds looked into those green orbs he once despised, forcing his throat to swallow that lump which was stopping him from talking. Once he was capable of speech again, he spoke up, „Yeah... Look, man, I wanted to say two things. One, thank you. You saved my mother and me, and even lessened my father's sentence to Azkaban. I don't understand why you did that, after everything, but thank you. Second, I... I wanted to apologize. I was a fucking asshole to you and your friends and not only that, I also...", he trailed off, unsconciously rubbing his left forearm, right where his dark mark was imprinted into his skin for the rest of his life, „I realize my mistakes now. And I know there are a lot of things words can't fix, I know this probably won't mean anything, but I had to say it. I don't think I could mature as a person if I don't say it."

The Boy Who Lived was silent. He didn't expect gratitude from anyone for what he did. He just felt like the Malfoys weren't half as bad as some of the other Death Eaters, so he wanted to give them a second chance. That obviously payed off. Draco seemed very sincere, and the old Malfoy would have too much pride to say all this. After analyzing the former Slytherin for couple of minutes, in which Draco expected him to start laughing and throw him out, Harry spoke up, „I see. I just thought that you lot deserved a second chance. And I guess that it will take some time to completely forgive you, but this is a good start. I appreciate what you said, but you better apologize to the others as well."

„I was planning to. The famous Potter just seemed like a perfect start.", the other boy spoke up, but this time, there was no mocking in this line; it sounded more like a joke.

And Harry chuckled, but for the first time while speaking to Malfoy, not sarcastically, „Yes, that means quite a lot, considering it's coming from the asshole of the year."

They both laughed at this and continued to joke around. The conversation eventually drifted from playful jokes to more serious topics. It turns out those two had some things in common. Of course, if you told them that back in the day, they'd hex you into the next week.

The conversation filled up Draco's mind so much, that he completely forgot about his cup of tea, and when he made a hand gesture to describe a story he was telling Potter about right now, he accidentally pushed his mug over the edge of the table and spilled the tea all over the carpet and his brand new shirt.

„Shit.", he cursed under his breath, sitting up. "I am really sorry.", he apologized, his eyes flickering from his shirt, to the floor, to Harry and all over again.

The dark haired one smiled, took out his wand, sat up and walked over to Malfoy. He muttered a spell under his breath and suddenly, the carpet and the shirt were clear.

„Thanks.", Draco said, reaching with his hand to pick up the mug. Too bad for him, because he and Harry reached for it at the same time. The latter did it with more force, which caused them to lose balance. They ended up at the floor, the boy with a scar on top of the one with a mark, their heads dangerously close. Too close for their comfort. But neither made a move to get up. Instead, they stayed at the floor, each one looking into the others' eyes, though ocassionally they'd glance at the lips of the other one.

Harry was the one to get up first, mumbling awkward apologies and offering Draco a hand, which the blonde gladly took, looking anywhere but the hero of the wizarding world. After a few minutes which consisted of awkward apologies, avoiding eye contact, futile attempts at conversations and uncomfortable silemce, they both decided that they have work to do and each went their own path.

The second time they almost kissed was almost five months after that. Since their reconciliation, Draco has apologized to everyone he used to torment back at Hogwarts, including Harry's friends. Some of them haven't completely forgave him, with a good reason, but decided to give him a chance for their friend's sake, although they honestly thought that they would never see the day where the two former seekers would be friends. Their eyes proved them wrong, though. Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Neville and Ron all took a day off to tail the two boys as they happily licked ice cream, chatting about everything that came to their mind.

„One time, when I was a kid, I made Father wear a pink bow." Draco said through laughter.

Harry was quiet for a moment, before turning to stare at the blue eyed boy, „You've got to be kidding me. Lucius Malfoy, wearing a _pink bow_. How the fuck did you manage to do that?"

„I honestly don't know.", he replied, returning Harry's gaze. „Mother says I was crying so much and I wouldn't stop unless he put on a bow. So he did just that. Could show you a picture next time."

„Oh wow," The boy with glasses jokingly remarked, „Draco Lucius Malfoy, the handsome former prince of Slytherin, _crying_."

„Oh, fuck off, Potter, I was a kid."

„Well, what do I know, heard that you were as brave as you are now when you were a kid."

„Tch, you can be a real pain in the ass.", Draco countered. Then, he mulled Harry's words over in his head again and raised an eyebrow, „Wait, did you just call me a ' _handsome former prince of Slytherin'?"_

Potter's eyes widened the moment those words were registered in his brain. Truth to be told, Harry didn't even realize he called him that. The words just spilled from his mouth, as if he said them every day. Well, he did think them every day. For the past two months, Draco Malfoy was a daily visiter in the garden of Harry Potter's thoughts. More like, intruder. The Boy Who Lived would just be out and about his usual business when the thoughts about the blonde would rudely break his concentration and run around in his mind, unwilling to leave and give him a break. Harry really didn't understand his own brain anymore.

„Oi, four-eyes!", Malfoy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. „When I ask a question, I expect an answer."

Harry struggled to find words, „Uh, I, um, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that everyone, er, used to call you like that at Hogwarts, I guess it kinda stuck with me?"

„Oh... Wait, are you saying that I'm not handsome?"

„What, fuck, no. I meant, everyone used to call you that, so obviously you are. Not that I'm saying I think you're ugly, or anything. I mean, you are fairly attractive, and handsome indeed, but not that I think of you that way and uh, er, fuck-" The hero of the wizarding world stuttered, not even knowing what the hell he was saying.

Draco just stared at him for a few moments before bursting out laughing. Harry felt blood rush to his face, his cheeks heating up. After composing himself, which took a good five minutes, the blonde was finally able to respond, „Why, Potter, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on me. You're acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. All you need is a skirt."

Harry shot him the best glare he could muster in such an embarrassing situation, „Oh yeah, I bet you'd love to see me in skirt. Didn't really picture you as that kind of guy, really, but I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Draco rolled his eyes and finished his ice cream, „I'd love to take you seriously, but the color of your cheeks doesn't really help."

„Oh, shut the fuck up." Harry snapped, sitting down on a bench in the park, finishing his own ice cream. It was a nice sunny day, kinda windy. The park was unusually empty, though. Harry guessed most of the people were still scared of going out much. The scars of the war are there to stay, after all. Still, in this moment, while listening to the sound of the blonde's voice and laughter, in such a beautiful environment, The Chosen One could just for a moment believe that he's reached peace. What he didn't realize, though, was that he was staring at the said blonde which was making him extremely uncomfortable.

„Take a picture, it'll last longer.", The former Death Eater snapped, dragging Harry back to this world.

„Right, uh, sorry. It's just, you have a bit of the ice cream left here, under your lower lip.", the green eyed boy replied, pointing it out with his finger.

Draco wiped the sleeve of his T-shirt over his lips, „Better?"

Harry shook his head, „No, wait... Can I?"

He nodded and Potter reached out, wiping the leftovers off his face, though his hand lingered there for a few more moments, neither of them seeming to mind it. For the shortest moment, Harry let his mind wonder about what would those plump lips feel like against his, and Draco thought that he would go mad unless that damn idiot kisses him right then and there. But the second the boys registered those thoughts, they shook them out of their heads, telling themselves that the other one would hate them.

Somewhere in the distance, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville made a bet. Ginny and Hermione said it's obvious they fancy each other and they're gonna kiss, while Ron and Neville reckoned the opposite. Luna just kept quiet and stared at the two friends with dreamy eyes. Or, well, the others guessed it was them she's staring at, they never know with her.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring, Harry slowly pulled his hand away and mumbled something about being lost in his thoughts. Malfoy just coughed and stood up, proposing that they go back since its getting late. Harry agreed and the rest of the walk was incredibly quiet and awkward. The two boys parted their ways and for a moment, the dark haired boy regreted not kissing his companion.

If you looked at their surroundings carefully enough, though, you'd see two frustrated girls handing over 5 galleons each to the two boys with smirking faces, while a certain blonde girl still had a dreamy look in her eyes.

But, some seven months after that, Harry decided that he couldn't keep it in anymore and called Malfoy to his office for a cup of tea. That prick was intruding his mind like crazy for _months_. Even his friends caught on to his crush on the Slytherin and were constantly teasing him for it. He was pretty sure they made some kind of a joke about him, since each time he mentioned Draco, they would put a galleon in a jar. They switched around four huge jars ever since that game started.

The Chosen One could deal with his friends, that wasn't the problem. It was that he couldn't even function normally without thinking of the blonde. He would be making breakfast and suddenly, the images of Draco, barely awake and wearing an apron while making his own food, would come knocking. Or he would simply be finishing paperwork and out of nowhere, a picture of Malfoy in a business suit, doing his own paperwork, his eyebrows frozen in a frown as he tried to process all the words on the papers. Hell, he would be happily licking ice cream or taking a shower, and Draco thoughts would break the walls of concentration in his mind, occupying the whole space of his mind.

So, Potter finally decided to put an end to that, hoping that once he tells him about his feelings, he'd finally be free. But, if there's one thing Harry learned in his life, it's that nothing is ever as easy as it seems. Draco was there in his office, calmly sipping his tea and he lost the abillity to speak, even though he practiced what he was gonna say for hours.

„Lots of work, I suppose?", Draco asked, turning to look at Harry who was rummaging through the random boxes, only to stop himself from gawking at the man of his dreams.

„Yeah, been pretty hectic lately. I can't wait to put an end to all the work so I can have some peace.", the one with glasses replied. „How have you been doing?"

„You know, same old. Work, home, family. Fit you in the schedule here and there.", he paused for a few seconds. „Most of my friends, including your ass, are busy, though. Except Astoria, she has a few days off work, so I spent lots of time with her."

Harry froze. Yeah, Draco's been talking about Astoria Greengrass a lot lately. And a lot of people were saying that they are acting like lovebrids each time they go somewhere. Harry was pretty sure there was something going on between them as well, but in fear of being right, he didn't ask or say anything. Until now. He had to ask the question that was bugging him for weeks, or he is gonna explode.

„You've been spending a lot of time with Astoria... Is there something going on between you two?"

A short silence followed by a „Yeah, we've been on a few dates. Why?" made Harry sick to his stomach. Sure, he expected that answer but to hear it from Draco himself... He turned to him slowly, hoping that he would see that playful smirk he's grown quite accustomed to. But he didn't. The Slytherin's face was completely serious. Harry felt his heart do a few backflips, then bury itself six feet under the ground.

„...Oh. Just asking.", Harry replied. That was all he could say right now.

„Is there a problem?", Malfoy asked, walking over to where Harry was standing.

The green eyes widened, seeing Draco move closer to him. Through gritted teeth, he managed a: „No, no problem at all."

But Malfoy wasn't buying it, „You sure?"

And before he could stop himself, Harry bitterly spit out, „Yeah, just don't see why you're here with me instead your new _girlfriend_."

„Oh, you've got a problem with me and Astoria?", Draco frowned, staring into his eyes.

„Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I just don't see why the hell you're with her.", jealousy was literally pouring out of Harry's words, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

„Oh, and who would you want me to be with? You, perhaps?", Draco said, glaring at Harry.

„Well, maybe I would!"

Both were quiet for a moment. Malfoy was the first to speak up, „Well, how about you make a fucking move then."

„Why do I have to be one to do it? Why don't you?", Harry countered.

The blonde laughed, not sounding very amused, though, „I _have_ been making moves! I was _so_ obvious that I even asked Hermione to somehow get you a day off, so we can go on a date. _In front of you_. I've been complaining about being single all the time, I've mentioned being attracted to guys as well as girls a million times and I've been flirting non-fucking-stop! So, it was that you're either too oblivious for this world or that you don't like me, and maybe I guessed the latter was the one!"

Harry was quick to reply, „Well, what did you want me to do?"

„Well, what did _you want_ to do?"

Harry didn't reply this time. Instead, he grabbed Draco by his tie, pulled him forward and pressed their lips together. The blonde wasted no time in kissing the other boy back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Potter's hands moved and rested behind Malfoy's neck as he put all the pent up emotions and thoughts, all the words left unsaid into the kiss. No one knew how, but in a matter of seconds, the darker haired one was being pushed against the wall as the other one kissed him like there's no tomorrow, glasses slipping off his face and falling to the floor. Harry couldn't care less about the glasses, though. All he could think about right now was the feeling of Draco's body against his, those perfect lips kissing his and _oh Merlin, is that his tongue_. Their lips danced a complicated choreoghraphy, and soon enough, there was no more oxygen left in their lungs.

The two broke apart, neither one sure who was the first to stop the kiss, but they both needed to suck in air. They stared into each other's, green into blue, foreheads leaning against each other, panting as if they just ran a marathon. The blue eyes were the first to close again, as Draco pulled Harry into another kiss, much gentler than the one before. The other boy kissed back, greedily taking all the blue eyed one had to offer. After what seemed like eternity, they pulled away, the former Slytherin seeker stepping away to give the former Gryffindor seeker space to breathe.

And as soon as Harry caught his breath, he spoke up, „Wow... That was... wow."

Draco chuckled, „Yeah, I've been told that."

That earned him a glare from a pair of green eyes, „Cocky prick."

They both laughed at this and then the silence came, but not the uncomfortable kind. Something snapped inside the hero and he suddenly had a worried look in his eyes, „Wait. What about Astoria? She's your girlfriend! Isn't this considered cheating? Fuck, what are we-„

His speech was interrupted by laughter. Draco was _laughing_. Why?

„What's so funny?", Harry asked, confusion clear in his eyes.

After laughing for about five minute, the blonde composed himself enough to speak up, „We... Astoria and I... We are not dating. She isn't my girlfriend."

The Chosen One blinked, „What? But...you said..."

„Yeah, I did. Surprise, surprise, Potter boy, I lied. You see, I was so pissed and annoyed with how you were acting, ignoring all the signs I've been throwing your way, but everyone kept saying you liked me. I didn't know what to do. So, I told my dear best friend, Astoria, who knows a thing or two more about guys than I do, of my struggles. She said that maybe making you jealous would work, so she offered to help with that. It did work, I'll have to thank her for this somehow.", Malfoy replied, grinning at the look on Harry's face.

„So... you lied to make me jealous?"

„...Yeah, pretty much. Seems like it worked, huh?"

„You're a dick. A very sly one, at that."

„Mhm, and you're an oblivious prat."

„Maybe, but you love me."

„And _you_ love _me_."

Silence.

„We should probably send your friend Astoria a gift basket."

„We definitely should."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoed this!


End file.
